Finn
Finn (w odcinku pilotażowym Pen) – fikcyjna postać i zarazem główny bohater serialu animowanego Pora na przygodę!. Jest on bohaterem Krainy Ooo. Niegdyś był zakochany w Królewnie Balonowej i Królewnie Ognia. Mem.jpeg Finn2.jpeg Finn3.jpeg Włosy Finna.jpeg Finn jako grudka.jpeg Impreza2.jpg Zmartwiony Finn.gif Gorący Finn.jpeg Finn całujący królewnę ognie.jpeg Finn w wodzie.jpeg Eksperyment KB i Finna.jpeg Finn i bmo.jpeg Jake i Finn.png Finn zajada spaghetti.png Finn i Jake w deszczu.png Finn (Adventure Time).png Finn w pilocie.jpeg|W pilocie na Nickelodeon Opis Charakterystyka Jest zwykłym nastolatkiem, dlatego zachowuje się jak przeciętny nastolatek (lubi zabawę, kocha przygody, zakochuje się itp.) z wyjątkiem tego, że jest bohaterem. Często musi przeciwstawić się siłom zła. Ma w sobie wiarę i honor. Czasem zdarza mu się zbyt zdenerwować albo nie panować nad swoimi emocjami. Zawsze chce komuś zaimponować swoją siłą i odwagą. Bardzo nie lubi, gdy Lodowy Król porywa królewny. Jest on bardzo żywiołowym chłopcem, który lubi zwracać na siebie uwagę. Uważa, że wszędzie "czai się" przygoda i na nią nigdy nie jest za późno. Ma duży potencjał (np. rozwiązał zagadkę w odcinki "Złodziej jabłek "). Gdy słucha muzyki, ma otwartą buzię i wygląda, jakby się nudził. Wygląd W pierwszym sezonie był to dwunastoletni chłopiec. Teraz Finn ma teraz pietnaście lat. Jest bardzo wysoki i chudy. Ma wybite kilka zębów. Jego oczy to małe czarne kropki. Finn ma blond włosy, które po raz pierwszy mogliśmy zobaczyć w odcinku "Obcinanie włosów ". Finn zdjął tam czapkę spod której wyleciały długie włosy, o złocistych refleksach, jednak obciął je i dał Drzewnej Wiedźmie. Zaczęły szybko odrastać, co widać w kilku odcinkach. Po odcinku "Obcinanie włosów" coraz częściej zdejmuje czapkę i pokazuje włosy. W odcinku "Davey" ściął włosy na półłyso i przemalował je na czarno, a z części z nich zrobił wąsy. W późniejszych odcinkach ma blond włosy, które są krótkie. Nosi czapkę, z dwoma "uszkami" wystającymi z góry. Czapka jest zainspirowana postacią Bueno Niedźwiedzia, z komiksu twórcy Pory na Przygodę. Rysownik mówił, że czapka jest "czadowa". Obejmuje jego całą głowę oprócz twarzy. Nosi także niebieski T-shirt, krótkie niebieskie spodnie, zielony plecak, białe zrolowane skarpety i parę czarnych butów. W odcinku Escape from the Citadel traci rękę, ale za sprawą magicznej odżywki z krwii strażnika na jej miejscu wyrasta kwiatek. W odcinku Breezy odzyskał rękę. Ciekawostki *Razem z Jake'iem pokonał Farmę, legendarnego wojownika Lśniącego Chaosu. *Uważa, że Jake jest przystojny. *Uważa, że Burza Nożowa jest przepiękna. *Jego ulubionym daniem są klopsy i pieczeń mięsna. *W swojej linii czasowej (po wypowiedzeniu życzenia u Prismo) nie ma jednej ręki, zamiast niej ma rękę mechaniczną, przypominającą rękę robota. *Jego wygląd w odcinku Człowiek Finn oraz Pies Jake jest nieco zmieniony. Ma on szpiczasty nos, jego oczy to już nie tylko dwie czarne kropki, ale normalne ludzkie oczy, posiada on mechaniczną rękę oraz trochę inne ubrania. *W odcinkach Finn the Human i Jake the Dog ma na nazwisko Martens oraz ma on mamę, tatę i młodszego brata. *W odcinku Pies Jake zakłada Koronę Lodowego Króla, by ugasić pożar jego miasteczka, lecz przez przypadek odpala on też bombę atomową zamrożoną przez Szymona Petrikova. *W odcinku Szafa Marceliny widział nagą Marcelinę i był tym faktem mocno speszony. *W odcinku Tata Jake ma koszulkę z odwróconym napisem "Best Uncle" (Najlepszy Wujek). *Przez pewien czas był Królem Goblinów. *Jego pierwowzorem jest Pen. *Jego powiedzeniami są "matematycznie", "algebraicznie", "geometrycznie", "pierwiastkowo", "rombowo". *Zjadł kiedyś sojowego człowieka. *Często jest zamieniany w różne rzeczy, np. Kryształowego Człowieka, Grudkę, Zombi, Stopę, Kota, Demona i Uściskołaka. *Jest chory na koulrofobię (lęk przed klaunami). *W odcinku Dziękuję pocałował Lodowego Króla w policzek. *Czasami widać u niego brwi. *W odcinku Wśród poduszek ma mechaniczną rękę zrobioną z poduszek, podobnie jak w odcinkach "Człowiek Finn" oraz "Pies Jake", a także w swoim lustrzanym odbiciu w odcinku Król Robak. *Podobno wyskoczył z kapusty (dowiadujemy się tego w odcinku Sługus). *Kiedy czegoś nie rozumie i nie może znaleźć rozwiązania wypiera się tego i usuwa to z umysłu. Tak było z nawiedzonym domem i światem poduszek. *W odcinku "Pilot" ma 5 palców. *Często się rumieni. *Wiele królewien jest w nim zakochanych. *Kiedy Słoniczka była Kwarcjanną, chciała go poślubić. *Gdy myśli o swoich ludzkich krewnych, robi się dziwny i smutny. *W odc. "Chodź ze mną" 2 razy przebrał się za lutniarza. *W odc. "Czarodziej" nauczył się wielu sztuczek magicznych, jednak w dalszych odcinkach ich nie używa. *W odc. "Komnata Mrożonych Ostrzy" razem z Jake'm nauczyli się Lo-jitsu, jednak w dalszych odcinkach go nie używają. *Korzystając z toalety, płacze. Możemy dowiedzieć się tego od Jake'a w odcinku "Wspomnienia z góry Kup Kup". *Nie lubi koreańskiej kuchni Jake'a i Panny Jednorożek (choć nawet nie spróbował tylko zatkał nos jak poczuł zapach). *Ustabilizował pocałunkiem Królewnę Ognia. *W sezonie piątym i czwartym ma wiele różnych (ale podobnych) fryzur. Jego włosy są pokazywane częściej, niż w pozostałych sezonach. *W odc. "Pilot" występuje jako Pen. *Nie umie grać na altówce. *W poprzednich życiach był motylkiem, kometą, różową masą i Shoko. (odc. Skarbiec) *Są przypuszczenia, że Piosenka Końcowa jest piosenką, którą śpiewała mu jego mama. *Gościnnie wystąpił w 22 odcinku 7 sezonu Futuramy. *W swoim domu ma urwane zdjęcie gołej kobiety na ścianie. *Uważa, że jest słodki i dlatego wszyscy chcą go zjeść. *Pocałował kiedyś świetlika. *Finn lunatykuje. *W innych wymiarach, w swoich wyobrażeniach, a także w przyszłości, którą wskazywała Magiczna Kula w odcinku "Szalony pociąg" ma rękę robota. *W odcinku "Książe z pudełka" zamiast czapki nosi pudełko na głowie. *Jest daltonistą (to, co jest zielone, widzi jako czerwone). (odc. Głód czerwieni) *Nosi pod koszulką różowy kryształ, przez który może rozmawiać z Królewną Balonową. *W odcinku Jama rozumiał Koreański, w poprzednich jednak nie. *Od odcinka "Obcinanie włosów" częściej zdejmuje kaptur. *W odcinku "Strażnicy promieni słońca" przez moment miał 5 palców. *Bardzo lubi śpiewać. *Połknął mały komputerek, dzięki któremu może mówić robotycznym głosem. *Ojciec Finna żyje, lecz jest uwięziony w Kryształowej Cytadeli. *W odcinku Lista Billego pozbył się lęku przed Oceanem. *Nie wiadomo skąd Król Zły oraz wszystkie królewny znają jego imię. *Kiedyś był uściskołakiem. *Zna łacinę. Doskonale zobaczyć można to w odcinku Morituri Te Salutamus. *W odcinku Zabójca podobnie jak Królewna Balonowa przeżył śmierć kliniczną. *Uważa, że jego brzuch wygląda jak twarz Jake'a. *Potrafi nienaturalnie wygiąć ciało, jak pokazano w odcinku Ricardio – Człowiek Serce . Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Pory na przygodę! Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Pory na przygodę! Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Nastolatkowie